cyborg009fandomcom-20200214-history
Jean Arnoul (Manga)
Jean Arnoul (ジャン・アルヌール Jan Arunuru) is the older brother of Françoise/003, and briefly appears twice in the manga series, with both appearances being very sporadic and occurring 20 years apart in publication. Appearance In his first appearance in the "Birth" prologue chapters in 1965, Jean was drawn to look rather similar to Joe Shimamura, down to his hair covering one eye, although his hair wasn't as wild. He was shown to wear a khaki flight suit. Due to the limited color process used for his appearance in in the 1970 Kodansha color edition, his hair was depicted as silver (similar to the Jun character of Fantasy World Jun). By the time he reappeared in "The People Drifting Between Space and Time", Jean was either intentionally redesigned to cut down on the resemblance to Joe, or Ishinomori had forgotten what he'd originally looked like. He was depicted with a much different hair style, with much closer-cropped hair that exposed both of his eyes. Personality Jean seems to be a gutsy, determined young man, although also reckless. In trying to save his sister from the Black Ghost operatives, he wound up in a string of bad luck with crashing every vehicle he tried to operate, either by unfortunate circumstances or his own impulsiveness. In his second appearance, he takes on the role of a moody, serious older brother. History In the summer of 1964, Jean and a friend were returning home from their jobs in the Air Force for a week-long leave, with Jean planning to reunite with his sister. However, he then witnessed her being kidnapped by the Black Ghost organization and attempted to follow after their getaway car. After numerous attempts in tracking them, he failed to rescue his sister and he was left screaming her name in despair. Jean's whereabouts are not known for a good deal of the rest of the manga, due to the siblings being unable to reunite, as Françoise had been busy battling the 00 team's enemies. However, at some point, the siblings did manage to reunite off-screen. Françoise and Jean are shown to be living together in "The People Drifting Between Space and Time", and Jean is introduced to Joe. Notes *Jean's early resemblance to Joe may be intentional, as early profiles and notes for 003 stated that her attraction to 009 was based off of him reminding her of her older brother that she was worried over. Jean's exact age is unstated and ambiguous, due to Ishinomori's early style, although it could be assumed that he was likely in his twenties at the time of the "Birth" arc. *At the time of his first appearance, Jean had no surname given, and his sister's intended given name was "Arnoul", before Ishinomori later decided to refer to her as "Françoise". The Ishinomori Character Guide keeps to this intent, by only referring to the character as "Jean" in his early manga profile, but then as "Jean Arnoul" for his updated '80s profile. *Though the Weekly Shonen Sunday run of the manga is heavily suggested to take place at least 15-20 years after "Birth", "The People Drifting Between Space and Time" does not seem to have this setting and may not necessarily be in-continuity with that earlier run (instead potentially following from "The Undersea Pyramid", due to the acknowledgement of the Count of Saint-Germain). Thus, Jean has not appeared to significantly age, although his design still differs from his first appearance. Category:Male characters Category:Humans Category:Manga Characters